


You're Not at the Temple Anymore

by Delly_WithAPen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delly_WithAPen/pseuds/Delly_WithAPen
Summary: Angie Yonaga and Sonia Nevermind are well-known for strange customs derived from their foreign homelands. But what about Tenko? She lived in a temple with priests and developed a new form of martial arts, and would go out with her teacher dressed as superheroes to fight crime? What else did she pick up?





	You're Not at the Temple Anymore

“Hey hey, so so, why is there a bucket outside?” Angie asks her friends.  


“Hm? A bucket?” Sonia peers out the window where Angie is pointing. Sure enough, there was a large metal bucket filled with soapy water resting next to Class 79-B’s dorms.  


Tsumugi adjusts her glasses, “Actually, I believe that’s a wash tub. And see, there’s a… um, scrub board, right next to it.”  


Sonia turns to Tsumugi, “Is this for traditional Japanese bathing? Why would someone do it outside?”  


“Ah, it’s Tenko~” Angie waves to the girl, but goes unnoticed. Tenko appears to be carrying a woven basket of clothes, that she brings to the wash tub and kneels in front of it. She then picks up the scrub board and drags a shirt against it in the water.  


“She’s… washing her clothes outside… with a bucket?”  


The girls look at each other, and decide to walk over. Sonia asks about how Angie’s clothes are washed on her island, and is told that they have washing machines, as well as cars and cellular service.  


Angie rushes over to her classmate, “Tenko~ Yoohoo~”  


The girl looks up from her work, almost halfway finished, “Oh, hi Angie. Hi Tsumugi, Sonia,” she smiles.  


“Is the washing machine broken in the dorms?” Tsumugi asks.  


“No, this is just how I wash my clothes in the temple.”  


Sonia perks up, “You lived in a traditional Japanese temple? That sounds so ‘hella radical’!”  


“But Tenko, why do this now? We have washing machines here that you can use?” Angie leans her head to the side in a dramatic tilt.  


“It’s just what I’m used to. And my master says that the traditional way of housework can keep the mind healthy, anyway.”  


Tsumugi snaps her fingers, “Ah, so it’s meditative while still being productive!”  


Tenko brightens, “Mhm! And we have a well to grab the water, but now I’m just using the tap from the kitchen.”  


“If Tenko wants to do this, then Tenko can do this~” Angie grins.  


With that, the three leave Tenko to do her chores in peace.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Shuichi finds himself wake in the dimness of his bedroom, unable to fall back asleep for a few extra hours. Giving up, he throws the blankets off of his body and rolls to the edge of his bed, planting his feet onto the floor before his body even sits up. From there, Shuichi opens his door and pads out of the room.  


He tries his best to walk quietly past the boys’ rooms so he can reach the kitchen. Maybe a glass of water could help him get tired enough and go back to sleep. As he tiptoes around the corner to the hallway, he hears footsteps. They sound soft, but reckless, as though someone isn’t trying to stay quiet at midnight. He sneaks down the hall, and sees a dark figure.  


“Tenko?” he whispers to himself. She stumbles to the doors outside, and leaves the building, still dressed in pajamas. Curious, Shuichi follows her to… the school’s dojo? He peaks inside through a window, where he can see Tenko feeling around for one of the wooden dummies set up along the wall, and gently smacks it. Her speed and force gradually increase, adding kicks to the swiveling target. She continues for a few minutes before slowing her pace, and slumping against the dummy.  


Shuichi is now worried about her odd behavior, and chooses to investigate. Opening the door, he can suddenly hear snoring.  


“What the…?” he takes a hesitant step towards her, to find that her eyes are completely closed shut, and she’s drooling. Shuichi then realizes that Tenko must have been asleep this entire time. He rushes out of the dojo in fear of getting caught.  


The next morning, he hesitantly approaches her, “Good morning, Tenko. I, uh, noticed you were up late when I went for a glass of water. Could you not sleep well, either, last night?”  


Tenko blinks, and looks as if she has an epiphany, “Oh! You must’ve seen me sleep walk. Yeah, I’ve been stressed a bit, so that happens sometimes,” she then makes a face at him, “You didn’t do anything creepy while I was asleep, did you?”  


“No no no, n-nothing like that!”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Maki stares at the baby doll she received in place of her weapons. Officially becoming the Ultimate Child Caregiver was a big step to separate herself from her past, and cut off contact with the Holy Salvation Society. Though now, she’ll need a part-time job to help the orphanage. She looks around her classmates, seeing Kokichi--ugh--tease Kaito about his intelligence. Ryoma is speaking with Kirumi about something she couldn’t hear. Most of the girls are gathered in a corner of the classroom. With slight hesitation, Maki walks over.  


“Hey, Maki! I heard the Headmaster let you switch talents. That’s really nice!” Kaede smiles at her. The girl seems to always want to grow closer to Maki, but it was unclear why. Kaede is the same age as her, it couldn’t be like the children at the orphanage.  


“Hi, Kaede. Yeah, he’s pretty nice to us. Uh, I was wondering if I could ask you guys something.”  


The group hushes and turn their focus onto her.  


Maki shifts her hold on the practice doll, “So, w-what do you all think of kids?”  


Kaede looks surprised, “Kids? Well, I would like a couple someday. I’m not sure if I’d want to get pregnant, though. And I remember you once said that you weren’t very fond of children. Have you… changed your perspective at all?”  


The girl glances down, “I was thinking of getting a babysitting job for extra money. They’re tolerable enough to be paid to take care of.”  


Angie bounces on the balls of her heels, “Oh, oh! On the island, pregnant women are groomed with rose petal baths, oil massages, and free mani-pedis~”  


Himiko scratches the inside of her ear, “How come? It’s not like being pregnant is really stressful, right?”  


“If the mother chooses to stay at home, she won’t have time for these anymore. And keeping a baby healthy when pregnant is a job all its own!”  


“Hm, that makes sense,” Tenko crosses her arms and nods, “Women deserve to be pampered, but especially at a time like pregnancy, when their aura is drained. That’s why I got these for my thirteenth birthday.”  


Kaede flinches, “T-Tenko!”  


Tenko puts a hand on her hip as she pulls out a pair of nunchucks from her uniform, swinging them around, “You can never be too careful, Kaede.”  


“We’re in class, put those away!”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Limping back to the girl, Tenko gives a lopsided grin, her right cheek badly swollen and bruised. The girl stares at her, tears falling down her face as she kneels on the ground surrounded by the contents of her purse that was almost stolen.  


“Why… did you do that?” she finally asks.  


Tenko furrows a brow, “You were in trouble. It’d be weird if I didn’t do anything.”  


Mikan gapes at her, “But y-But you got hurt because of me!”  


“Oh, this?” she tenderly touches her cheek, “This is nothing, I swear. I just need an ice bath.”  


“Wha-No! You need medical attention.”  


Tenko looks at her with a blank face, “But ice is medical, isn’t it?”  


Scrambling to her feet, Mikan retrieves her belongings, “Please, let me-let me treat your wounds properly.”  


In the nurse’s office, Mikan wipes the dirt and sweat from her patient’s injuries and applies ointment.  


“I’m sorry, but there-there appears to be a fracture in your tibia,” Mikan scribbles a note in her clipboard, “I will have to provide you-provide you with crutches.”  


Tenko wiggles her toes, wincing at the pain, “Why can’t I just put it in ice? That usually works!”  


“Well, ice can reduce swelling, but this is-this is more serious, and may actually damage your leg further.”  


The girl’s eyes widen, “What? Ice can make injuries WORSE?”  


Mikan asks hesitantly, “Tenko, have you… ever seen a doctor?”  


“The temple had a doctor-er, he went by ‘healer’, but that’s basically the same thing, right?” she puts a finger to her bottom lip, “Actually, I’ve been to a hospital a couple times when the ice wasn’t strong enough, and once I ended up needing a cast on my arm.”  


“I-I-I see…” Mikan looks more worried than before.  


“Yeah, and that doctor seemed really angry at Master for some reason. I had to talk to some police officers even though they were men, and a lady visited the temple for a while after that.”  


“Oh, how-how old were you?”  


“Mmmmn, ten.”  


Mikan thinks back to the girl’s medical records, “And you’ve had shots before coming here, correct?”  


“Mhm, my parents told the priests that I need them every year, so Master would get them with me at a pharmacy, and then we’d put an ice cube on the area and get ice cream!” Tenko smiles fondly at the memory.  


“Um, if you let me treat you now, a-and accept the crutches, I can give you ice cream…”  


“Really?! Ahh, yes please! I want mint chip!”


End file.
